


Of black eyes and pep talks

by Random__Fangirl



Series: Your average teenage spider [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 17:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random__Fangirl/pseuds/Random__Fangirl
Summary: "what is it penis, too weak to take a few words"."No" peter said turning around, "i am just too busy right now to deal with your supidity"..........................or..............Peter finally stands up against flash and the bird bro's just happen to be there for backup.





	Of black eyes and pep talks

Peter sighed.... today was going to be horrible. He was only a period into school and Flash had already made a promise to catch him on the way out of school and there was a risk that the Avengers would get involved... Clint and Sam were going to be picking him up instead of Happy who happened to be at a press conference with Mister stark... what if they saw flash with him?

..........................................

School had, surprisingly, gone by pretty fast But, that still didn't end the ever growing nerves inside of Peter's heart knowing that flash would follow him even after class ended.

At the sound of the bell, he immediately gathered his belongings and hurried outside the building. Walking down the spindling pavement as fast as he could (which was pretty fast because of his 'powers')... He made way for the gates of the school, hoping to leave as soon as possible... Maybe then flash wouldn't bother him.

But, as always, Peter's plan didn't turn out the way he hoped it would. Parker luck was at it again.

"Hey!" he heard a dreaded voice shout... It was flash. Grimacing, he continued to walk, ignoring the shouts.

"Hey, penis" flash repeated as peter felt a firm grip on his wrist. And as he spun around, he came face to face with the all to familiar face of the school bully, and his pathetic entourage and Peter felt the sudden urge to wipe that smirk of his face.

He grinned at peter. "Nice to see I could catch your attention. Then again, that isn't so hard, is it penis?" His remark was pointless and didn't even make much sense, but his entourage giggled and laughed as if it was the best thing ever.

Peter rolled his eyes, Not ready to deal with it today "If it isn't so hard, then why did it take so long?". Then began to walk off.... Not even noticing the two bird themed avengers pull up in there car.

.................................................

Clint and sam, the two bird hero's sat in a black sedan waiting for their youngest freind to come out of school and currently Clint was taking this as a time to ramble on about every little thing that comes to his mind... And Sam was done with it...

"Okay, who do you think would win in a fight between me and--" Clint spoke but was interupted

Sam spoke, rolling his eyes at him as he peered over Clint through his window "Obviously whoever else you are going to fight, Clint"

Clint choosing to ingnore that remark looked out over the school ground. "Hey, is that Pete?" He asked.

Sam turned around and rolled down his window to get a better view as well. "It appears it is." He murmured, eyes squinting in the beaming sun. "What's he doing with all those kids?" Sam asked, still trying to get a better look.

"Is he being bullied?" clint asked Sam

Sam only nodded. "I think so."

Immediately, Clint was opening the door, persistent on trying to get out and protect his buddy. But he couldn't. Because at that moment, Sam grabbed his arm, pulling him back. Clint raised an eyebrow. "what are you doing? We have to go take him from those kids."

He shook his head. "If it gets too bad, we'll go out there, alright? He can handle it. he's tough. You guys underestimate her too much. He is a hero just like one of us."

Sam was right Except for one thing... He saw the fact peter was a hero that fought baddies on a daily basis... And because of that he almost forgot that he was just a kid too....

.......,..............................................

"what is it penis, too weak to take a few words".

"No" peter said turning around, "i am just too busy right now to deal with your supidity"

Flash looked taken aback "what are you doing now Parker" he scoffed ""trying to act tough"

Peter was done... he had delt with this too much. Whipping around he looked directly into the man's eye.... "It's not an act, flash.. I am someone who's stronger now. I used to think you were the strongest kid on the ground but, now I know better." He paused before continuing. "I'm Braver than you. Better than you. Stronger than you-- and you know what it's all because of people like you....."

And without another word, peter spun on his heel, seeing the familiar sedan, he Gripped the strap of his bag and strided toward the exit with pride, ignoring the indignant shouts behind him.

.................................................

Back in the Sedan, Sam was grinning.

"Yeah!" He rooted. "Told you spidey was tough."

He laughed to himself as Clint shook his head. "Idiot" Clint murmured under his breath.

.............................................

However, the pride and victory wasn't long lived for anyone. Because just then, Peter felt a hand tightly grip his shoulder and tug as if to spin him around, he went with it because he wouldn't have been able to resist 'before' and again, he was facing Flash.... Except he didn't say anything this time. Instead, flash reared his hand back and puched peter in the eye.... hard. And all peter could think was 'oh no'.

He stumbled backward at the sudden blow, surprised to say the least. He could already feel a bruise start to form on his face... Then suddenly, be could hear footsteps behind him...

And there, Sam and Clint stood, trying their best to protect Peter.

"You asshole!" Clint shouted upon glancing first at the bully he did not know the name of, then to peter, and then back to the kid who looked terrified.... Obviously reconizing the avenger.

sam Obviously seeing the tension building up began to speak his eyes pleading for Clint to agree.."Look, why don't you take pete back to the car, and I will take care of this, alright?"

A puff of breath escaped Clint's lips before he looked down at the now very terrified flash. He tried his best to imitate a smile (failing badly), and then guided peter across the street to the car.

..................,...............................

Clint was angry... More angry than he thinks he has ever been in his life. How could peter keep something like this from him. That kid was hurting him and it was not okay no matter what peter would say. The kid was to good for this world.

"You okay?" He immediately asked once Peter when he sat down. Peter solemnly nodded without a word as he sighed.

clint sighed back before taking peters jaw in his hand and turning his head to look at the wound, seeing a large bruise forming he couldn't hold in his anger anymore."That evil Son of a bitch." He muttered.

"You can't fight a kid." peter said, fiddling with his fingers.

"I know." He sighed before looking at peter from the corner of his eye. "You were really tough out there, kid. You are brave and a hero no matter what anyone says".

peter snorted... The only sound that signified that he was listening

"I'm not kidding pete. You are amazing. You stood your ground and it was amazing!" Clint said waving his hands in the air.

"But, I got punched" peter sighed

"You got punched for standing up for what you thought was right. If don't stand for something you'll fall for everything. Believe me you were awesome." Clint said before smiling "How 'bout after we get that punk in trouble with your principal, we head over back home, and I'll get Steve to make burgers, alright? I know they're your favorite. We can also watch whatever crap you want."

Peter laughed, nodding. "Thanks, Clint" "I feel better now"

"Don't mention it, kid. Don't mention it."


End file.
